A power converter is known to have a cooler module and a plate part (refer to Patent Literature 1 etc.). The cooler module has cooling tubes and semiconductor modules arranged alternately. The plate part is located on one side of the cooler module in a tube stacking direction DRst.
According to the cooler module, each of the cooling tubes 2 has a longitudinal center portion, a one longitudinal end portion, and an other longitudinal end portion. The longitudinal center portion configures a heat exchange tube portion in a center portion of the cooling tube in a tube longitudinal direction DRtb. Adjacent two of the cooling tubes 2 are connected to each other by a bellows pipe 60A in the one longitudinal end portion located on one side in the tube longitudinal direction DRtb, and thereby the one longitudinal end portion configures a supply header 11A. The adjacent two of the cooling tubes 2 are connected to each other by the bellows pipe 60A in the other longitudinal end portion located on an other side in the tube longitudinal direction DRtb, and thereby the other longitudinal end portion configures a discharge header.
A plate 30C is arranged on an other side of the cooling tubes 2 in the tube stacking direction DRst. The cooling tubes 2 includes one cooling tube 2 located at an end of the cooling tubes 2 on the other side in the tube stacking direction DRst (i.e., at an other end of the cooling tubes 2 in the stacking direction). The plate 30C supports the longitudinal center portion of the one cooling tube 2. The plate 30C has a refrigerant supply path communicating with the supply header 11A and a refrigerant discharge path communicating with the discharge header.
The one cooling tube 2 (will be referred to as an end-side cooling tube 2 hereafter) located at the end of the cooling tubes 2 on the other side in the tube stacking direction DRst has the one longitudinal end portion on the one side in the tube longitudinal direction DRtb, and the one longitudinal end portion is connected to the refrigerant supply path of the plate 30C through the bellows pipe 60A. The end-side cooling tube 2 has the other longitudinal end portion on the other side in the tube longitudinal direction DRtb, and the other longitudinal end portion is connected to the refrigerant discharge path of the plate 30C through the bellows pipe 60A.
In a power conversion apparatus 1A configured in this way, the center of the end-side cooling tube 2 in the tube longitudinal direction DRtb is brought into contact with the plate 30C by shrinking the two bellows pipes 60A between the end-side cooling tube 2 and the plate 30C in the tube stacking direction DRst. Thus, the plate 30C supports the cooling tubes 2.